


Greenbean

by castielsfall



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, maybe a bit of thomesa?, shy!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsfall/pseuds/castielsfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas helps in his university library and slowly falls in love with the troublemaker everyone knows as Newt.  There's something warning about the blonde, impish boy yet Thomas can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We got a Greenie.

Thomas finished printing the university logo into a shining new copy of an atlas and closed the cover, sighing as he felt Teresa's presence behind him. 

"How many more have I got?" asked Thomas, his voice heavy with boredom.

"Only five, calm down," Teresa laughed, tossing another copy in his direction and ruffling his messy brunet hair. 

Thomas had been here for hours with the sheer amount of law students who had come to borrow the same bloody book for the same bloody essay; and now a box of new world atlases had come in to fill another thirty minutes of his precious free time. He flopped his head on the desk, willing his eyes not to close, just on the verge of drifting off when he heard a voice coming from the library door. 

"Alright there, sleepyhead?" His London accent was strong, and his voice had a tone of slight amusement.

Thomas sat up with a jolt, blinking at the speaker with a hazy focus. His blur of blonde hair grew more defined as Thomas stared at it, then took time glazing across the boy's angular, yet soft, face. With the contrast of his soft hair and deep brown eyes, Thomas thought he looked like an angel. His mouth parted slightly and he cleared his throat as he quickly decided on a suitable response.

"Uh.. yeah, yeah..." Thomas uttered, his brain failing him. "You want a... uh-"

"I'll just take a table," the boy smirked, flicking his canine with the tip of his tongue. He headed away from the desk and threw his bag down at a table about half way into the large room. 

Teresa crouched at Thomas's side, deducing his face like crazy. "Looks like we got a Greenie. You seen him before, Tom?" she asked, smiling.

"No I don't think so actually." His eyes were still fixed on the blonde, who had flicked open a textbook of some sort.

"Pretty cute, huh, Thomas?" Teresa giggled, hitting his shoulder gently with the back of her hand.

"Lil' bit," replied Thomas bashfully as his eyes flicked back to the open atlas in front of him.

Suddenly, Thomas saw a tiny ball of paper bounce onto the atlas and looked up in impulse for its source. His eyes swept the library and saw nothing. He shrugged and picked up the plastic stamper again, punching its ink onto the page. As if like clockwork, he heard a whizzing and another spitball nestled into his hair. Looking across the room, Thomas's face flushed as he locked eyes with the Greenie: noticing that a straw was sticking out from his pink lips. The blonde flashed him a smile, showing his perfect white teeth, tipped his head back and pursed his lips, blowing another paper ball in the direction of the ceiling. He took the straw in between his fingers like a cigarette and bit his lip as he winked at Thomas. 

 _He's so shucking gorgeous,_ Thomas thought, sighing as the boy returned to his book, his hair flopping forwards slightly as he hunched over it. Thomas took this as his cue to turn away and focused once again on stamping his books.

A few minutes later, he was once again disturbed from his duties, by Teresa's pointed muttering.

"Spitballs!" she accused, making Thomas glance up again. 

"You bloody child!" she called at the Greenie, eliciting a melodious laugh from him, as he stood up, clearly open to a confrontation. He balanced one foot of his chair and leaned forward as he laughed at her.

"What of it?"

"This is a library, not a pigsty, you tramp." This sort of thing wasn't unheard of from Teresa, but such a spectacle in the library was unusual. 

The blonde had swung his bag on his shoulder and almost-skipped to the the desk, smiling cheekily in Teresa's direction. Thomas tried to be angry, but was way too mesmerized by his cute smile to notice anything else. 

"Mr Romeo here didn't seem to mind," he commented, shooting another irresistible wink in Thomas's direction as his smile spread to a grin. He placed a small slip of paper on Thomas's desk. His number. Thomas was bright red and speechless, his mouth in a pathetic 'o'.

"Name's Newt," the blonde said casually. "And you 'aint half pretty."

Newt walked out of the library, bouncing a little as he went.

Thomas's stare was broken by the thump of a book over his head.

"Teresa," he whined in response.

"Well maybe if you weren't so embarrassingly gooey-eyed, he wouldn't have been showing off so much."

"Sh-showing off-?" Thomas stuttered, baffled.

"You're blooming clueless, Tom." Teresa sighed and patted Thomas on the shoulder.

Thomas was too weak to fight her patronizing and he simply stared at Newt's number. Reaching for his phone, he composed a half decent message.

_'Hey Newt,_

_-Thomas x'_

_No, no the kiss is too much._ In haste, Thomas deleted it. Perfect.

His heart skipped a beat as his text tone rang back immediately. 

_'Hey Tommy. Fancy a drink?_

_-N xx'_

 

 


	2. A Drink...or two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRONG DRUG REFERENCES.  
> Newt and Thomas make introductions, basically.

_'Sure, when?_

_-Thomas'_

Thomas was grinning so stupidly at his screen, sub-consciously fiddling with his hair with the other hand.

"Tom, stop, you look like a right mong now," Teresa teased. "Go back to your dorm," she added, sighing.

The brunet packed up his satchel and threw it over his shoulder, straightening his shirt collar under his patterned woolly jumper. He swung out of the door and heard another  _ding_ from his phone.

_'Tonight?_

_-N xx'_

_'Newt, it's 10 already!'_

_'Okay so tomorrow. You can't keep me waiting any longer.'_

_'Wow, patience. Tomorrow.'_

Tomorrow. Thomas beamed at the thought of being with Newt, at the thought of Newt actually asking him on a date. Was it a date? Probably not actually, I mean he might not even like Thomas. Why would he, he probably has his pick of all the girls. Yeah... Thomas talked himself out of his bounding walk and slowed to a stroll. And a smile.

* * *

Newt was back at his room, which contained only a small single bed and the bare minimum of furniture. That was because Newt didn't want to share. He kept thinking about Tommy, the cute dorky librarian who he would in fact be dating tomorrow! He sprawled his gangly self out  on his bed and reached for his other phone that was buzzing widly. It always was at this time of night, just when Newt really wanted to relax. It was Alby, his friend.

_'C. The Nightingale House, Room 17. -A.'_

Luckily, Newt knew well enough what that meant. He slid a hand under the bad and grabbed a small sachet of the white powdery stuff, sliding a black hoodie on. He made his way towards the door and down the staircase without anyone batting an eyelid, probably because they were all too drunk. Once out of the building, he turned left for Nightingale House. He headed up the stairs, much the same as his own and stopped at floor one, on a search for room 17. He couldn't knock on the door for fear of being recognized and so slid the packet under the door, waiting 30 quid to slide out the other side. And there it was, like clockwork. His customers knew the ritual, and if they didn't cough up, they were cut off the list. Newt concluded that they all must be desperate.

He'd never done drugs himself, only weed once, for a thrill. Before all of this, before he was friends with Alby. Still, it was a 10:20 split of profits, in Newt's favor, and those tuition fees had to be paid for by someone. He knew Tommy deserved better, but who says that he had to find out? The last thing Newt wanted to do was wreck anything they had, so it was best if Tommy didn't know.

* * *

 

"Are you ready?" sang Teresa. "For the night of nights, the night of nights, tonight!" She could see that Thomas needed her teasing to try and ease his tension a little, and he was really thankful. 

"Stop it Tesa," Thomas whined, batting her away.

He'd put on a blue shirt with small navy flowers printed over it, and a brown jumper, his softest one. On his legs were just the same pair of jeans he always wore, and he'd washed them for a treat. He threw on his favorite pair of brown, leather shoes over his childish Simpsons socks and despearately tried to flatten his hair in the mirror. 

"There you go hon," Teresa said, ruffling his hair. "It's cuter like this, trust."

Thomas's stomach was making flip-flops and he was a little jittery all over with nervousness. He hadn't stopped thinking about Newt and his adorable wink all day. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and sprung up to open it. He saw Newt standing there in an over-sized shirt and black jeans. 

"Hope you don't mind," explained Newt. "But I spent my morning looking you up on the uni database. Thus, I am here!"

He smiled. That smile will be the death of Thomas. 

 "Umm, yeah - that's cool," Thomas spluttered. He turned round to Teresa, smiling at her. "Thanks, Teresa."

He gave her a wave and left, walking at Newt's side.

"We're going to a pub I'm afraid, no clubbing for me," said Newt, laughing a little at himself.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm not such a party animal," the brunet replied, making Newt laugh even more at the image of Thomas lost in a club. His laugh was sweet, and Thomas knew he'd never tire of it.

"So, bi or gay?" Newt asked, eyeing Thomas up.

"I might be straight for all you know!" Thomas laughed a little at Newt's sarky expression.

"You are not straight Tommy, not with them flipping puppy eyes you give me!"

"Gay," Thomas shrugged. "I've tried a little with women, but I'm just not attracted to them, in truth. Why so eager to know?"

"Just curious, about you. I'm bi, attracted to all and every, so you have a lot of competition I'm afraid." Newt winked, melting Thomas inside.

By the time the two men reached the pub, they were very well-acquainted. Thomas learnt that Newt was the eldest of five children, from London, used to own a golden retriever, was the least favorite child, and had to make his own money for university by working as a barman from fifteen, selling non-alcoholic drinks. Newt learnt that Thomas was the youngest of a family of three (and that he had the kind of family unit Newt had always craved), that he was from Kent, had only ever had a hamster, and that he met Teresa last year, through their course, Financing. She had been his best friend ever since. Also that Thomas was pretty close to Teresa's boyfriend, Minho, who, Thomas had to admit, was slightly camp himself. 

"Me and Teresa actually dated for a few weeks last year, but it wasn't working. She was a pretty good kisser, I just really wasn't attracted to her." Thomas explained, laughing.

"Well we're here, Tommy!" Newt said, opening the door graciously for his date.

"Thank you, Newt. I hope you don't mind, but I'm cheap so we'll just pay our own, yeah?"

"Nah, I'm buying yours tonight Tommy. Pint?"

"Yeah, that'll do." In truth, Thomas hadn't had much alcohol before, but he figured as long as he could keep it down, it'd be okay.

Long story short, Thomas had almost downed two pints in the first half hour, and he really didn't drink very well.

"You know Newt," Thomas admitted. "You're bloomin gorgeous, like I look at your gorgeous lips and I really want to kiss you. I want to do other things as well, but a kiss is the first step, right?"

"At least you're a jolly drunk, Thomas!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a crappy chapter and inconcluded, but I hope you can forgive me. follow my tumblr, shynewt, for updates on the fic, and to ask requests etc.  
> thank you   
> \- castielsfall

**Author's Note:**

> sorry yes the chapters will be v short, but hopefully regular. :)  
> I thought it'd be a good place to end so I hope you enjoy it!  
> -castielsfall


End file.
